Diehauser Belial
Diehauser Belial is the former head of the Belial clan and the Rating Game champion, ranking number one. Appearance Diehauser is described as a man with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes. Personality As a Devil from the House of Belial, Diehauser is a humble and polite man who respects his opponents and the young Devils who are rising regardless of their background, unlike most Devils who take importance in things such as purebloods and demonic powers. Diehauser holds a strong love towards his family, particularly his parents who had made many sacrifices for him since childhood to gain a bright future, thus he felt great remorse for his crime of assisting Rizevim, as he believed he wasted all their efforts in doing so. He also is very proud of his father and grandfather for their ideals which they passed onto him, taking to heart the valuable lessons they taught him. History Diehauser grew up in a house that was located in depths of a small mountain. Although his father was a high-class Devil with average ability, his ancestors from the previous few generations were unknown people, and in the previous War of the Three Factions as well as the Civil War of the old government, they had constantly made various errors, so the strength of the Belial House continued to decline, and the family’s authority also fell significantly. During the two generations spanning his grandfather’s and his father’s time, when Diehauser was young, the Belial family faced financial difficulties but managed to just scrape by. His success in the Rating Games solved this financial difficulty. Diehauser has been dominating the Rating Game for a very long time, being undefeated since appearing, and is popularly known as "The Emperor" (皇帝 Kōtei) to everyone in the UnderworldHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 1 Part 3. He also had a close relationship with his cousin Cleria Belial whom he views as a little sister and was surprised at her unexplained death which he has continued to investigate on ever since. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He served as Sairaorg's mentor throughout the Young Devils Gathering and was one of the spectators at Rias and Sairaorg's Rating GameHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 3 Part 4, complimenting Issei and Sairaorg for their magnificent fight during the news conference after their battleHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Emperor. In Volume 12, Diehauser and his peerage went to fight against the Jabberwocky created by Leonardo's Annihilation Maker but they were only capable of stalling itHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 12 Life -3 Part 1. He later leads an alliance army from various factions to battle one of the Bandersnatch, being the first group to defeat the monstersHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 12 Life -1 Part 1. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 17, Diehauser was present at the opening of Auros Academy. He came to encourage the Gremory, Sitri and Bael GroupsHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 17 Life 2 Part 4. At the end of Volume 17, Diehauser was revealed to be a traitor to the Underworld, stating that he only wanted to fulfill the wishes of his "true king", Rizevim Livan Lucifer. He joined the Khaos Brigade to investigate an incident that had occurred in Rias' territory (which had previously belonged to his relative) which, according to him, involved Touji Shidou, Heaven, and the UnderworldHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 17 New Life Emperor. In Volume 19, he fights against Riser Phenex in a rating game, in which he uses his powers to disable both Riser and Ravel Phenex's regenerative abilities, as well as the retiring system, which draws the attention of Tiamat. In Volume 20, just before Issei and Asia arrived to fight him and Rizevim on the top floor, Diehauser used Agreas' broadcast system to expose the secret of the King Piece used by several top rankers and the Old Devil's corrupt control of the Rating Games. When confronted by Issei, Diehauser told him that he only told the public the truth, and revealed his cooperation with the Qlippoth. Rizevim arrived and, after a short exchange of words and Vali's arrival, Diehauser commenced fighting Issei while Rizevim fought Vali. Diehauser easily overwhelmed Issei, making use of his house's "Worthless" ability, while also critiquing Issei's form. Diehauser then proceeds to force Issei to drink dragon's blood at Rizevim's command. Although he continued his fight with Issei, he lost his will to fight after seeing the amount of damage Issei had sustained. Later, when Rizevim's Phoenix Tears did not work, Diehauser revealed that he had used his clan's special trait to nullify them. Upon Rizevim's defeat, Diehauser told Issei to cast judgment on him, but Issei's mother slapped him, saying she would not let Issei do that. Finally, he asked Issei if he had seen Cleria in heaven. Issei replied that he had and that she had a kind face. With tears in his eyes, Diehauser declared that Issei had defeated him. The former Champion was later arrested for his crimes. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, while he didn't attend the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, his queen attended the ceremony in his stead. Diehauser reappeared in Volume 23, still imprisoned for his crimes, though the guard who took care of him had informed him of news from the outside world, such the event with the Rating Game World Tournament. His father had come to visit him in prison, they discuss the current state of the tournament, how on the Devil's side most of their high-rank players have lost. Diehauser wanted to bring up that he could've stood a better chance, but stopped when he remembered his current position. He asked how his mother was doing, thinking that he must be an unfilial son since she was opposed him participating in the Rating Games in the first place, although his father assured him it was simply out of worry from seeing him fight. Lord Belial then told him that he should leave prison, baffled by this, his father explained that he wants him to return to the games, even went as far as pleading to Ajuka. He continues to convince his son to participate by telling him his mother had begun watching recordings of his matches and that many of his fans are looking forward to his return. Diehauser suddenly recalled that at some point, his cousin Cleria had said to him that she really admired the way he looked when competing and that he was the pride of the Belial family. Convinced, Diehauser agreed to partake in the Rating Games and its tournament. Diehauser was mentioned in Volume 25, as was winning against God-class beings and defeated the teams belonging to God-class beings using his Worthless ability. Diehauser reappeared in True Volume 2, where he and his team faced off against Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King in the first match in the main stage of the tournament and became victorious against them after Balberith used Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting style. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the Champion of the Rating Game, Diehauser is an immensely powerful Devil. In fact, his power rivals that of a Satan-class Devil. Diehauser, unlike many of the top-ranked Devils, got to the top on his natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen himself. Yuuto mentioned that the top 5 champions of the Rating Game are considered to be unmovable from their positions and that they are the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils which is further testament to Diehauser's power. Bedeze Abaddon the third-ranked of the Rating Games called Diehauser a monster with absolute power and the Rookies Four are far inferior to Diehauser. *'Worthless:' As a member of the House of Belial, Diehauser has shown incredible mastery is able to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." He can also apply Worthless in his demonic power attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any offensive or defensive abilities his opponent may possess as shown in his Rating Game with Riser when he attacked Ravel which nullified her regeneration power. It also can nullify systems as shown when he nullified the retiring system in his match with Riser to which Ravel could not be retired from the game, despite being injured. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Diehauser has tremendous mastery in hand to hand combat. Combined with his Worthless, Diehauser was able to block all of Issei's attacks, while completely remaining on the defensive. '''Immense Strength: Diehauser displays immense strength, easily able to physically overpower Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion form and force him to drink dragon's blood. Immense Durability: Diehauser has immense durability. During his fight with Issei, Issei commented that even if he were to use the Longinus Smasher, Diehauser would have still been able to stand up. Immense Speed: Diehauser is extremely fast, being able to move in front of Issei, without him even noticing. Flight: Being a Devil, Diehauser can fly using his wings. Trivia *In demonology, Belial is listed by Abramelin as one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell (with Lucifer, Satan and Leviathan) and a demon in the Bible. In the Ars Goetia, he is said to be a mighty and a powerful king, ruling over 50 legions of demons made after Lucifer. From other sources, Belial is usually listed as a king, a prince, or a lesser prince of Hell. *The term belial (בְלִיַּעַל bĕli-yaal) is a Hebrew adjective meaning "worthless", which serves as the namesake of Worthlessness, the symbolic power of the Belial Clan. *Diehauser's name literally translates into "The House" as die means "the" and hauser means "house"; both German words. **So his full name can be translated as "The House of Worthlessness" referring to the fact he is from the Belial clan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Belial Clan Category:Clan Head Category:Khaos Brigade